


Like a Vision

by rhythmickorbit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Banter, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, God this is just shameless fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nighttime, Secret Santa, Secret Solenoid, Smooching, Snow, Snowed In, Stargazing, Teasing, but i had so much fun writing it!, frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmickorbit/pseuds/rhythmickorbit
Summary: Rodimus and Drift are unable to contact the Lost Light, due to a storm rolling through. Despite this, they aren't entirely opposed to being cut off-- just for a little while.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Like a Vision

Steam billowed out of Rodimus’ vents as he stood frozen, watching the white powder before him fall from the sky.

It wasn’t  _ completely _ white, unlike the unmarred hue of the snow that drifted down to the surface of Earth. Instead, this snow seemed to sparkle and glimmer, tiny bursts of iridescent color seeping in and out of Rodimus’ vision as he stared out at the sweeping expanse in front of him.

“Rodimus,” Drift interrupted his thoughts, placing a warm, delicate hand on his shoulder. “Were you able to get a signal?”

Rodimus glanced at the communicator in his grip, the screen of which remained blank. His mouth quirked downward in slight annoyance. “Nah. I think the clouds are too thick; they’re blocking the signal from reaching the ship.”

Drift glanced behind himself, toward the rocky alcove where he and Rodimus had set up a temporary camp when they saw the clouds gather. “Yes, the storm came upon us rather quickly, didn’t it?” The planet’s weather earlier in the cycle had been chilly, yet calm; the pale pink sun set puffy teal clouds aglow, with no sign of a storm. Now, though, everything was obscured in that prismatic white powder. Any landmarks or paths that may have shown the way back before were hidden— all except the quickly fading pedesteps behind them.

“Well,” Rodimus proclaimed, putting the dead communicator into his subspace. “If we’re stuck here, we might as well have some fun, right?” His spoiler twitched mischievously as his optics fixated on the cold white powder below his pedes.

“What are you proposing?” Drift raise an optic ridge, and for good reason-- his banter with Rodimus always tended to border on the serious and flirtatious, and certainly along the line of mischief. “Not much to do on a cold, barren—  _ phhhff _ !” His vents sputtered as Rodimus transformed, sending a reckless spray of snow into Drift’s face with a single rev of his engine. He sped off, leaving Drift in a spray of cold and wet. 

“It’s on, Rodimus Prime.” Drift transformed into his alt and raced after the wake of his captain, jolting momentarily at the unfamiliar cold shock as his treads and axles ground through the white expanse. 

Rodimus streaked ahead, a red and gold blurr. He shouted in pure, reckless joy as he drove, plowing through snow banks and bumping over hidden rocks without a care in the world. It was refreshingly cold against his plating, something he hadn’t savored since the few times that he experienced this on Earth. His engine ran hot, fueled by the ecstasy of his wheels turning and the feeling of being pursued without danger.

He paused, swerving to face his original path. There was no sign of Drift’s alt-mode; no tire tracks, no telltale steam from vents or exhaust pipes. “Drift?” Rodimus called out tentatively.

Something distinctly heavy slammed into Rodimus. Sputtering, Rodimus transformed back into his root mode and fell backward into the snow, cold water seeping into what felt like every single one of his joints. He squawked at the sudden feeling of a sleek, very warm frame now laying on top of him. Glaring at the grinning face above him, Rodimus twisted his mouth to the side. “Not fair! You look just like the snow!” 

“Not completely,” Drift’s warm breath caressed Rodimus’ faceplates. With a jolt, Rodimus suddenly became aware of their close proximity. “Big difference between me and powder from the sky.”

“Well.” Rodimus narrowed his optics, smirking at Drift. “I know two things that you have in common: to start, you’re both pretty.”

Drift laughed. “And the second thing?”

Rodimus propped himself onto his elbows, bringing his and Drift’s face infinitesimally toward each other. “You both  _ melt  _ rather easily,” he cooed, planting a kiss on the edge of Drift’s mouth. Taking advantage of Drift’s slackened grip, Rodimus shoved him into the snow and hopped back to his pedes. “Gotcha, fool!”

Drift kicked another spray of snow toward Rodimus’ face, causing the latter to yell indignantly. In retaliation, Rodimus tackled him. The two wrestled, marring the perfect surface of the snow, creating divots in the powder and sending cold up both Drift and Rodimus’ limbs; water seeped underneath of their armor, but neither cared as they laughed, pushing and shoving and embracing. Above, snowflakes continued their descent, showing no signs of stopping. On and on the couple played and teased, until they simply lay in the snow, limbs flopping over each other and vents shuddering breathlessly with laughter. The ice around their bodies melted, encouraged by the exhausted heat billowing from each mechanism’s engines.

After his spark slowed its spinning, Drift began to shiver. The cold had seeped into his joints. His framed shuddered in an attempt to get warm again. Rodimus, feeling his partner shiver, glanced over. “Want to go back?”

Drift’s finials twitched as he sat up, grimacing at the freezing mud that he felt stick to his back as he did so. “Ugh. Yeah, if you aren’t opposed.” 

“Not at all. It’ll be easier to warm you up if you’re not drowning in mud and snow.” Rodimus hopped to his pedes, apparently unbothered by the cold moisture on his plating as he reached a hand toward Drift. Drift stood, still shivering, and he and Rodimus picked their way through the snow back toward their rocky alcove. They were lucky, Rodimus thought, that their tire tracks hadn’t been covered entirely by the unceasing snow. With a few wrong turns here and there, Rodimus and Drift crested over one final hill and reached the shelter of their camp.

Everything was scattered about in the duo’s haste to run from the thick of the storm. Although Rodimus and Drift, as well as a collection of other groups, were officially assigned to survey the planet’s crust for energon veins, the storm had come over them before anything really productive could be accomplished. There was also the more  _ unofficial  _ reason that Rodimus found Drift’s mouth more fascinating than any obscure, complicated-looking scanning instruments. No sane bot could really blame him, right?

Rodimus sat Drift down on one of the more comfortable-looking rocks and wrapped his arms around him. As per usual, Rodimus had to be a blanket for Drift, a duty that he was more than capable and willing to accomplish. Drift’s finials twitched in amusement as Rodimus hooked a leg over his lap.

“You’re going to get mud on your frame,” Drift said. He raised an optic ridge at Rodimus, who was ever the conscientious ‘bot about his paint job— even more so than the average speedster. The comment was waved off, however, as Rodimus only tightened his grip on Drift.

“I’ll just rub snow on it to wash the dirt off. Did that on earth once.”

“Oh, yes, and I’m  _ sure _ that it was both efficient and comfortable.”

“Well, it was neither, but it worked!” Rodimus snickered. “Most ‘bots don’t try to discourage someone offering their warm frame freely.”

“Mmhm, I’m sure.” Drift’s shivering had already ceased, the chill underneath of his plating lessened by the proximity of his partner. He leaned against Rodimus.

They stayed like that for some time, feeling the seconds slide easily by. Rodimus soaked in the feeling of plating flush against his own, unable to be savored during those too-brief moments alone on the Lost Light. Optics were watching, always watching-- and though Rodimus shone in that limelight, it was right here, away from everything that he felt his spark glow. Spoiler twitching upward, Rodimus placed his chin on top of Drift’s helm. He grinned, observing the spiraling, beautiful patterns of frost that had gathered along every untouched bit of metal on Drift’s body. He pulled back, admiring Drift’s armor, intermittently adorned with the tiniest sheen of ice, barely visible in the now-fading light. He could vaguely tell that it had stopped snowing outside.

Drift’s optics were dim. “Should we try to contact the Lost Light again?” he asked, vocalizations fuzzy. Rodimus felt a warmth spread through his circuits at the sight, of Drift haloed by dim, pink-hued light— the effect was almost dreamlike. He couldn’t even picture going back to the harsh, white light of their ship, however much of a home it was.

“They can wait, but that’s just my opinion.” An easy smile spread across Rodimus’ faceplates, effortless under the circumstances. 

“I think,” Drift said, turning his helm toward the clouds outside, which had parted to reveal a deep-green sky above. “That our signal may be shorting out for awhile yet.”

“Oh, what a  _ shame _ ,” Rodimus flopped onto his side, almost falling off of the rock. “More  _ forced  _ quality time with  _ Drift _ , oh no!”

Drift snickered, elbowing Rodimus in the side. He squawked, falling onto the cold rock floor. “You don’t  _ really _ hate hanging out with me.”

“‘Course not.” The statement came out as an exaggerated groan. 

Drift looked back at the sky, which had almost completely cleared of cloud cover during their conversation. Against the dark green sky swirled the elegant expanses of stars and galaxies, pulsating softly like millions of living sparks. He stood, wandering to the mouth of the cave. If he squinted, Drift could almost see the Lost Light hovering far, far away from the planet’s surface, as tiny and inconsequential as yet another star. His finials smoothed, for despite the chill he felt warm inside, watching the clouds slide away without comment. The snowy field, which seemed to span outward in an infinite circumference, glittered in the starlight, lit despite the fact that this planet had no moon. He glanced back at Rodimus, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the oddly serene smile that greeted him from the ground. “Fall knock your processor too hard?” he teased.

Rodimus’ optics softened infinitely, vulnerable against the sharp planes of his faceplates. He stood, movement infinitely loud against the softness of the dark as his crimson darted through jagged shadow. “Nah. You’re just…” Rodimus waved his hand up and down. “That. You know?”

“Something clogging up your vocalizer?” Drift laughed. His finials twitched upward in amusement. “You’ve flirted with me with more aplomb thousands of times.”

“Yeah,” Rodimus’ expression was borderline dreamy. His optics slid from the stars outside to Drift’s faceplates and back again. “Yeah, I know. But you’re more stunning than just pretty sometimes. This is one of those ‘stunning’ times, and where I tell you how brave and determined and amazing you are but can’t seem to find the words.”

“Shush. I could say the same to you, and so much more.” The blue light of Drift’s optics illuminated Rodimus’ face as he spoke, which shifted from denial to softness to  _ love _ all in one fell swoop. “You wonderful, fiery corona.” Their faces drifted closer together. “You wonderful—”

Their lips met before Drift could fully articulate his last sentence. Underneath of the spirals of stars above they remained, embracing in the same way that they had for so long, and yet in a way that felt so new at the same time. Drift’s optics drifted offline as Rodimus’ hands wandered to rest on his hips, and Drift himself held Rodimus close as they kissed.

They parted gently, Rodimus’ optics wide and sweet as he looked at Drift. Their hands were clasped, something that Drift couldn’t remember initiating-- was it Rodimus? Either way, it didn’t matter, and neither did the cold that dared to blow into their sanctuary, carrying the snow and water with it. Rodimus’ warmth was right there, a tether from keeping Drift from flying away with his turning, swirling spark.

“I’d never driven in snow before today.” Drift said the first thing that surfaced in his fuzzy processor.

Rodimus grinned. “Wasn’t it fun? Despite the mess and the cold, I mean.”

“Yeah. A few other things were, too.” Drift kissed Rodimus’ cheek. 

Almost simultaneously, they looked up at the stars, toward their ever-roaming, ever-questing home, which may as well have been another star. It was just as important, just as beautiful, and even more so— Drift and Rodimus had built it together.

For now, though, it could wait. Warrior and captain leaned against each other, daring the snow and cold and ice to touch them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @superhoneyb33 on twitter and tumblr for the secret solenoid!! I hope you like this! I've never written this couple before but now i really like them?? They're so cute?? oops i'm a rodidrift shipper now hehe
> 
> Also I love to write cuddles. It's literally the best thing ever.


End file.
